roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Endet15/Endet15 RP lore:
(This stuff is for our special Apoc RP group if you wanna join, add me on discord and send me a message! Endet15#5656) Name- Ray or Rayford Wolf, alias endet. (Normally goes by endet) Age- early to mid-twenties. Gender- Male. Hair/eyes- Brown Clothes- Brown padded shirt and blue jeans, black brimmed hat and grey shades. Loadout- AK47, Uzi, combat knife. Wounds/scars- currently has a nasty new scar next to his right eye. Bandaged up gunshot wound on the leg, and as of late, is seriously wounded in the middle Windy Campgrounds. Relationships with other players- Smurf/left shark- Smurf is the leader of the Rebel faction. Endet would give his life for the good of the rebels and is extremely loyal towards him. BoomTexan- BoomTexan is a military soldier, and in a scenario that I will explain later on, BoomTexan viciously tortured Endet for information on the location of the main rebel base. Endet has a burning hatred for him and would take any chance he could to kill him, and get revenge. rigidify- Ex military, now rebel soldier. He assisted in the torture of Endet but has since defected to the rebels after seeing how cruel the military where. Void and Endet have since been making amends, and become pretty good friends.(void if this is wrong, tell me about discord.) Domanick- a Military soldier, has not had many interactions with Endet yet. Dx- A trader who supports the rebels. Endet and dx have done a few weapon trades, and know each other kinda well. David- A rebel, has helped Endet in a few situations. Friends. STORY- Being updated by the day. 3/24/2018 Begin up Endet saved by smurf after a military officer confronts him. Smurf/endet go to kin tower, where smurf has illegal weapons in a crate. Smurf takes endet to store he plans to rob. Smurf stops and leaves the area for business he has to attend to (log off) Endet is confronted again by more military officers in union square Texan (mili) Suspects that Endet is a rebel buying things from the black market Texan, dom (mili) and void (mili) take endet to bunker for interrogation. Endet sats he is not a rebel, and Texan cuts his face. Scar later forms next to the right eye. Endet, shocked, scared and crying is shot in the leg and passes out due to blood loss. Loaded into ural and taken to union square when he wakes up. Texan and void interrogate store manager and discovers endet was never there. Endet is taken to MA, where he is locked in a cell and interrogated even more. BoomTexan then makes the mistake of giving a steak knife to Endet to eat a piece of meat, and Endet jumped up, and shanked Texan 3 times, and dashed out in the direction of MO. Months later, Endet has mostly recovered physically and Psychologically. 3/27/2018 Months after the MA incident, Endet heads up to Windy campground looking to get more magazines for his little uzi, as the rebels have been having a crisis with guns and ammo for a while. When he makes it up there, he begins to talk with DX. A few minutes later a self-proclaimed "inspector" comes up and waits for Enders trade to end. Endet quickly changes the conversation, and only trades for Pepsi, as Uzi and its magazines are considered illegal, and civilians do not need them. Endet leaves in his car, and sees a Humvee down the road. Thinking something was up, he hid his car and walked up the hill. Just in time to see the so-called inspector was a military officer and pulled a FAL on dx. Endet jumps around the corner with his uzi, and the mili officer quickly turns and shoots Endet 3 times. He dropped and DX was able to hit the officer in the arm with his skis before he got away. DX had some sort of medical knowledge, and tried to help Endet. DX had to abandon Endet for unknown reasons, but it is suspected that a man came and started fighting with dx. The whereabouts of Endet after the incident is currently unknown. No body was found. Endet crawled far from windy peak to try to get help. His wounds were bandaged. A bit by dx, but he was still bleeding bad. He was found by an unknown person who was driving their car up to windy to get some supplies themselves. Endet was loaded up into the car and was rushed to kin to receive some sort of medical attention. Before the person left, Endet was given a blood bag, and bandaged properly. Later the bullets where removed and Endet is currently in the recovery process, but claims he is fine, but when he walks he winces every now and then, and holds his stomach (near where one of the bullets hit). He resides in the kin tower along with some other rebels. -Begin military audio surveillance- Bug 001 captured the following at 23:00 hours (10:00) Location- Kin tower lobby Two people recorded, one identified to be the rebel known as endet, the other an unknown female. Audio log: (23:00:47) Endet (groaning and coughing) (23:00:49) unknown- Hey, stop moving, it’s quite harder to carry you like this. Is this the place? (23:00:51) Endet- *cough* Yeah, this is... this is it. Ouch, that hurts. *rustling suggests that he was being put on to a bench or the ground* (23:00:54) unknown- Yeah, I know. Here, um, I have something that might help. *rustling, probably taking something out of a bag* Here, take this. (23:00:59) Endet- No way, those things are expensive as hell at the traders. You don’t have to- *gasps* (23:01:01) unknown- What? What’s wrong? (23:01:04) Endet- *Breathing loudly* It’s... it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. (23:01:06) unknown- I insist. Take these. *Something shaking in a box. Presumably painkillers.* (23:01:09) Endet- *Exhale* Are you sure? (23:01:13) unknown- I’m positive. I have enough. (23:01:15) *Items shaking around in the box, box opening* (23:01:30) Endet- Thanks for... everything. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be dead at the side of the road... *Pause* (23:01:50) unknown- Don’t mention it. Really, don’t. I don't want the military to be after me. (23:01:53) *Footsteps fading* (23:01:55) Endet- wait a minute! (23:02:00) *Footsteps stop* (23:02:03) Endet- What’s your name? (23:02:05) unknown. - *pause* (23:02:10) unknown- That’s... that’s not important. Stay safe. God bless. *Footsteps and door shutting* 23:02:15) Endet- But... *sigh* (23:02:30) *Plastic bag opens, Crack of a soda can, sipping* Recording stopped due to ONE (1) minute of inactivity. *to be updated soon* Category:Blog posts